The Sins of My Father
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Sequel to For The Love a Daughter Things have taken a turn when Sierra finds out that the father she has been leaving with for the past year is not her real father will things better as she learns to get her real father a chance or will things take a turn for the worse Collaboration flc with CaptainROFL737
1. Flatline

**Chapter one Flatline **

**Alright before I begin this chapter I would to thank all my reviewers for making my work my worth and well I will let you in on a little secret about this sequel, is that things are going to happen and things are going to shock you so here we go **

The room is silentwith shocked faces; Aleu looks up at Hunter with eyes wide open. Aleu couldn't speak as she stares at him "He's your what," Aleu asked wanted to hear what he just said. Hunter looked away from Aleu. Toklo watched his brother shame himself over the fact he was his brother.

Aleu then pulled her ears back then looked at Toklo "What are you looking at you slime," Aleu growled. Balto then got in-between them "Aleu just let it go," Balto said pushing her away from Toklo. Sierra studied Toklo as she walked by him. She noticed that his eyes were to different colors brown and ice blue with a scar crossing above the ice blue eye.

"Who are you?" Sierra asked Toklo looked at her then opened his eyes about to answer then Aleu turned around and got in front of her "Don't you dare talk to my daughter," Aleu shouted with tears falling from her face. "Aleu she's my daughter too!" Toklo shouted back at Aleu, Sierra's ears rang with the words "She's my daughter," Sierra then pushed her mother aside and ran up to Toklo.

"What do you mean by that?" Sierra asked as Aleu ran in front to her "Sierra go with your grandfather outside," Aleu said as she looked into her eyes. "No I want to who he is," Sierra raised her voice. Aleu looked at her then looked at her father. Balto puts his ears down and nodded, Aleu looked back at Sierra then sighed.

"He's your real father," Aleu said with a crack in her voice, Sierra eyes widened "What no... He can't be that's my father," Sierra said looking at Hunter. Hunter looked away from the family as she said that. Aleu eyes watered some more as she shook her head no. "Hunter is not your real father, his just another wolf that I met and fell in love and your real father left me with I was pregnant with you," Aleu explained.

Sierra shook her head "I can believe you didn't tell us about him!" Sierra shouted Aleu lowered her head down "I'm so sorry Sierra I wish I would have told you sooner," Aleu said not looking at Sierra. Sierra rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever," Sierra said as she ran out of the boat Aleu looked up as she ran out. "Sierra wait!" Aleu shouted out to her as she ran off.

Aleu tried to run after her but Balto stopped her, "Aleu let her cool off right now the family needs to talk," Balto insisted Aleu looked up at her father with tears but nodded to understand what he was saying to her. Aleu then turned around to face Toklo still standing in the door way. "What want Toklo," Aleu asked as she tried to calm down.

Toklo chuckled "Well I'm here to see my children is that alright," Toklo said with smart tone Aleu rolled her eyes "Why should even let you talk to them let alone see them," Aleu replied Toklo huffed "Aleu their my kids too," Toklo said walking closer to her. Hunter then stood up and got in front of Aleu "Don't come any closer Toklo," Hunter warned Toklo looked at Hunter and smiled "Come on little brother you can't stop me from seeing my kids," Toklo said.

Hunter chuckled "Their not your kids anymore," Hunter replied, "He's right he needs to see his kids," Aleu said Hunter turned around and looked at Aleu with a shocked face "What?" Hunter asked making sure he heard the right thing. "Let him spend time with his kids who knows they might hate him," Aleu said then moved away from everyone and was about to walk outside the boat.

"But Aleu…" Before Hunter could finish Aleu cut him off "But nothing that's the Flatline of my deal he can see his kids and talk to them and do whatever but he hurts them, I swear I will kill him," Aleu said making her point then she walked outside the boat. Toklo chuckled as she walked by him to get the outside.

Toklo then looked at Hunter and smiled at him once more "so I guess we start talking tomorrow about how you have been alright?" Toklo said Hunter nodded as Toklo left to boat and went outside. Hunter sat there thinking about how he was going to tell Aleu about everything and how that Toklo was his long lost brother.

Snapping him out of his thoughts was Kodi who pushed him down "Why didn't you her you he was your brother or why didn't you tell her you had any family what's so ever!" Kodi shouted him anger and the only response from Hunter was tears. "Don't give me that damn look just me everything you know about Toklo!" Kodi shouted some more but then Balto got in the way.

"That enough Kodi," Balto said Kodi turned to look at his dad. "Dad don't you dare defend him put him in his place," Kodi demanded Balto shook his head "We will talk about this later but right now I think you need to go home," Balto said Kodi snared then walked out of fathers trawler. Once Kodi was out of the Trawler Balto looked at Hunter who was lying on the floor.

"So tell me Hunter how did you and Toklo get separated…"

**Alright ** **guys here's the first chapter to blast off the sequel so tell me what do think is going to happen in this new chapter of everyone's life's do you think things will get better or worse tell me in a review and now I let my co-writer take over from here. Alright CaptainROFL73 it's your turn lol**


	2. Raider

**Chapter 2: Raider**

"Well," Hunter said, "It starts with our mom and dad."

Toklo had gone off to hang out with his kids with the exception of Sierra. Just yesterday, none of them even knew their real dad. Little did they know he was their real dad.

"We had a mom that always seemed busy, and a terrible… I mean TERRIBLE dad! His name was Raider. Heh, he had clever mind, let me tell you. He uh… well, I, well, we had a sister. Notice how I said had. Raider uh… killed her. Tore her apart right in front of our faces. Mom wasn't there to witness it, so he was able to lie right to her face."

"Are you serious!?" Balto asked.

Hunter looked out the window to see his brother playing with his pups. All he could hope is that Toklo didn't turn out like his dad.

"Toklo tried to impress Raider. He beat on me much like Raider did. Of course, he wasn't close to being as bad Raider. One day, mom came in at the right time to see Raider beating us. She killed him. Thank God!"

Hunter looked around to see if Aleu was listening. She was watching Toklo to make sure he didn't hurt her kids.

"Now it's just me, Toklo, and mom. Without Raider around, it was nice, however, we had no one watching over as we slept. It didn't seem like much of a problem at first, but it was."

Hunter let some tears fall. It pained him to look back at this moment. It was something he needed to get out.

"There was a bear. Our mom woke us up panicked. Neither of us knew what was going on. Next thing I know I see my own mother blur out of my vision and get torn apart. To see that…"

Hunter couldn't control the tears that were now flooding out of his eyes.

"My mother is gone," Balto said, "But I didn't have to witness it."

"Toklo and I got scared and ran. We RAN! We were out of there. There was a big problem… We ran opposite directions."

Balto perked his ears up and straightened his stance. That's so… relatable! That's what happened to him and his sister, Najha.

"After a while, I realized he wasn't by me. Man, did I panic! Actually, not long after that, we found each other again. That's luck! We went out and joined a wolf pack. I got sick of it and left. Toklo still didn't treat me well. That makes me wonder how long after I left did Aleu come along."

Balto couldn't believe how things just happened to piece together the way they did.

"So what did you do? How long ago was this?"

"I have no idea how long ago it was. I have no guess. I just went out as a lone wolf. I found this town, and decided to stay by it. All this time later, I found the love of my life. I was… speechless. I didn't know what to say after I found out she was pregnant with MY BROTHER'S pups! Quite honestly, I'm not surprised to hear what he did to Aleu. He would definitely do something like that."

Balto was displeased with Hunter still.

"Why didn't you at least tell ME that?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't want you to tell Aleu. I really should've told her. I can tell she's PISSED. So is Sierra."

"This is on you, Aleu, and Toklo. You guys did this to yourselves."

"I know but… this is a big problem, because now we're all mad at each other."

"Apologizing to each other would be a good start."

Hunter sighed. Balto was right. There was nothing to apologize to Toklo for, but he owed Aleu a big apology.

**What will happen next? Back to you Kodiwolf321.**


	3. Reasons

**Chapter three: Reasons**

Toklo plays with his young adult children with Aleu watching them, Sierra stands far away from her mother and her so called "Real Father". The thought made her sick to her stomach. How could her own mother lie about a wolf that she has been living with for the past year? Questions raced in her mind like uncle Kodi racing for the mail team

"Hey Sierra why don't you come down here!" Max shouted from the beach Sierra looked down seeing his brothers play with their father, she then flickered her ears back and forth as Aleu walked up behind her. Sierra turned as she watched her mother walk up behind her. "What do you want?" Sierra asked.

Aleu lets her ears flop down as she sat next to Sierra " Sierra I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just wanted you to be safe," Aleu explained Sierra huffed "You can say that all you want mother but I want listen to you," Sierra protested Aleu looked down from Sierra " Sierra honey you don't understand why I don't like your real father," Aleu said

Sierra huffed again "Whatever mom I don't know you won't tell me the reason," Sierra said as she stomped away towards the home cave. Aleu then looked up watching her leave. "Sierra please waits let talk to you," Aleu said as Sierra walked off. Aleu the sighed as a tear fell from her face, Hunter then walks up to her "What do you want," Aleu asked as he walked up to her.

As Sierra walks in the forest alone she could feel as if someone was watching her, Sierra then rolled her eyes thinking that it was nothing. "It awful late for a girl like you to be walking out here all alone," an older voice said behind her. Sierra then turned around shocked to see someone by her "Who are you?" Sierra asked as she looked at slim athletic body with black and white fur.

Sierra then looked into his ice blue eyes as the male husky smiled at her. "I don't think my names important but to be nice it's Steele," Steele said with a smirk. Sierra nodded "Well Steele it's nice to meet you but I have to get going," Sierra said walking passed him. Steele chuckled as she walked passed "So did I heard you meet your dad Toklo," Steele not looking at Sierra.

Sierra stopped with her ears up "What did you say?" Sierra asked turning around but Steele was already walking away "Wait!" Sierra said then she running up to him. Steele stopped walking while having a smile on his face. Once Sierra caught up to him he forced his smile away "Yes?" Steele said turning around to look at her.

"How do you know my father?" Sierra asked as she walked beside him. Steele didn't look at her he just walked on. "Come on please tell me!" Sierra demanded Steele then stopped again and looked at her "You really want to know about your dad?" Steele asked eyeing her. "Yes," Sierra said while nodding Steele smirked as she was nodding.

"Okay what do u want you want to know about your father?" Steele asked Sierra then looked away and started thinking on what she wanted to know about him then the question hit her. "How did you and my father meet?" Sierra asked a cold wind then hits her fur ad Steele smiles and starts to tell her about him and her father met.

**Alright CaptainROFL737 its up to you to tell what happened and take it back sometime after balto and and between balto 2 as for letting the world know that you will see old faces along with new faces and if you want you're OC in this let PM me and give the details on your OC and he or she will be featured in this :D on and sorry it's a short chapter lol.**


	4. It Was Steele's Idea?

**Chapter 4: It Was Steele's Idea?**

"Your father and I worked together a little bit," Steele said.

Sierra wasn't so comfortable now.

"What do you mean?"

"See, I got kicked out of Nome because of a little mistake I made. That's besides the point. There was a dog I liked to make fun of that was part wolf. Uh… Your dad and I became good friends."

Sierra wasn't satisfied with the little story Steele told.

"Tell me more."

Steele didn't exactly plan his explanation out.

"I'll tell you everything from the start."

"Please do."

"So it starts, here I am, the big stud of Nome. Here comes this wolf-dog..."

"Well, tell me how you and my father meet first."

Steele started to get frustrated. First she wants him to tell her everything, now she just wants the original answer! Steele had to calm his anger.

"So that wolf-dog I was talking about is… ok… I followed your mother after she ran away from your grandpa. I was about to talk to your mother before she got attacked by a bear."

Sierra let out a huge gasp.

"No no, don't worry. Your grandpa saved her. But because of that, I could approach her. I had to stay in stealth mode. When your mother had to part with your grandpa, she crossed a river to help her new pack. I made way across the river myself…"

Sierra interrupted Steele again.

"How much longer does the story go on?"

Steele jumped to his paws and snapped at her.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME! You must not want to hear my story then!"

Sierra sank down in fear. Steele didn't mean to do that.

"I'm… sorry about that. You gotta stop interrupting me. It annoys me."

"Sorry, go on."

"I get across the river and I continue to follow the pack."

Sierra raised her paw.

"Thanks for not interrupting."

"Was da… Hunter there at the time?"

"No, he had left by now. So I notice your mother has a boyfriend. Uh… I went up to him and socialized a little bit. Your mother had no clue I was here."

Sierra started to feel some suspicion.

"What are you suggesting?"

"So your mother doesn't want to mate. He does. He asks me to help…"

Steele just realized he forgot to tell a BS story instead of the truth. Too late!

"What are you trying to say!?" Sierra yelled.

"Please just hear me out!"

"Wait are you saying…"

"Your father kind of… your mother went unwillingly."

"What did you have anything to do with this!? What possessed him to do that my mom!? Who…"

Sierra looked back at Steele.

"You! You told him to rape her!"

"I didn't think he'd do it! Don't blame me! He's still…"

Sierra lunged at Steele. Effortlessly, he reflected it back and she was on the bottom.

Don't be an idiot, Steele, Steele thought to himself, Don't hurt the girl.

"GET OFF ME! YOU'RE A SICK CREATURE!"

"What do you expect!? I lunged at you."

"It's your fault my mom went through that!"

"Partially. Your dad's still and idiot for doing what he did."

Sierra kicked Steele right in the crotch. He yelped and fell off of her. She got up and ran off.

"Sierra, wait!"

"Stay away from me!"

**Detail is one of my areas for improvements. Kodiwolf321 has more for y'all**.


	5. Demons

Chapter five Demons

The sun set while Sierra started to run in the dark of night. Thoughts raced in mind as she thought about her mother being raped. She wondered if her mother even wanted to her even though she was forced to have her. The thoughts made more tears fall from her face as she ran through the dark forest.

After a while she stopped running and started walking, she walked over a hill seeing the small town of Nome glow like Christmas tree that humans use during the winter season. Sierra flopped her ears down as she stares at the glowing town. She then smells a familiar sent behind her. Sierra turned around seeing her grandfather walking up to her.

Sierra then flickered her ears back up as her grandfather walked up to her. "Grandpa I…" Sierra was cut off by her grandfather "Sierra we we're looking everywhere for you where were you?" Balto snapped with a tone at the end of his voice, Sierra looks down in shame. Balto then looked in her face as she looked down away from him.

"Look Sierra I was worried about you," Balto comfort her. Sierra still didn't look at her grandpa but then she ended looking at him. Her eyes shined in the moon light. She had a yellow line with a hint of blue just like Balto's. He smiled as he could picture his daughter in Sierra's eyes, "What?" Sierra asked looking into Balto's eyes.

Balto shook his head breaking his thoughts about Aleu, "Oh nothing you just have my eyes with a hint of your mothers," Balto explained Sierra chuckled "You think so," Sierra asked as the thoughts about her mother went away. Balto nodded in reply. Sierra then turned her head to the right looking at the small town.

Balto did the same and smiled "I remember that night when I saved all of children of this small town," Balto said looking at the town Sierra then looked at the her grandfather, "I remember that story you told us that story when we we're kids," Sierra said Balto chuckled and looked at her. "Yeah those were the days, I gotta tell you I never felt alive about being a part of something like that," Balto said with a smile.

Losing a little bit happiness at this moment Sierra then begin to think about what Steele said about kicked off the sled team and a wolf dog kicked him off the team. Was it her grandfather that kicked Steele off the sled team? "Grandpa was their anyway on the team that had to be kicked off or was force leave?" Sierra asked wanting answers.

Balto hesitated as she asked about this question that she has never asked before "Well there was one why do ask?" Balto asked cocking his head to the right. "No reason Just wanted to know," Sierra answered. Balto nodded but knew something was up "Well I guess there was one dog that had to be kicked off," Balto said Sierra nodded "Ah ha got you," Sierra thought.

"Why?" Sierra asked Balto smiled knowing that this was out of the ordinary "Because he lied about the serum run and he also had demons against me," Balto answered Sierra nodded "what was his or her name?" Sierra asked for this was her last wanting answer. Balto wasn't sure he should answer it but he still did. "Steele," Balto answered. The name rang like the church bells on a Sunday morning. "Alright thanks grandpa I think I'm good now," Sierra said then she walked off. Balto noticed that she was off in a hurry. He then thought it might be a good idea to follow her to see where she was going.

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter now CaptainROFL737 ur up**


	6. Crossroads

Chapter 6: Crossroads

Sierra walked really fast and took odd routes to make sure her grandfather didn't follow her. She knew that would be a bad case, and make the worst case scenario possible. However, after a while, Balto went home to get Aleu so she could talk to Sierra, and have Hunter keep guard over Toklo, so their pups don't get hurt.

Sierra sniffed around and used her senses to make sure Balto wasn't nearby. He wasn't. She was safe, but not for long. Eventually Balto and her mother will come along and see her with the dog that got kicked off the sled team.

"Steele?" Sierra asked.

She hoped Steele was still there.

"Well look who decided to come crawling back," Steele said.

"I know why you were mad. It was still bad reason to tell someone to rape my mother, but I can still understand your anger."

"What do you mean?"

Steele was confused.

"Balto was the name of the wolf-dog right?"

"Yeah. Balto is your grandfather."

"Wait, what is all this?"

"Sierra, you do realize the whole reason I had your mother get raped is because she was the daughter of the wolf-dog who got me kicked off the sled team and left for dead in a town that now hates me!"

"But you lied about everything! Those kids could've been killed! It would've been your fault they would've died."

"I do understand that, but he was the one that got me kicked off."

"Yeah, because he was better than you."

Steele was starting to get frustrated. Balto was talking to Aleu meanwhile.

"Sierra has been acting weird. She walked away from me really fast when I found her. It's like she was hiding something."

Aleu became worried.

"What could she be hiding? My gut tells me this is bad! Papa, we have to find her!

"I know where she is, I just don't know what she's doing. I'll take you to where I followed her to."

"I can't just leave! Toklo is around my kids!"

"Can you trust Hunter?"

"Of course I can trust Hunter! But not Toklo!"

Balto went up to Hunter.

"If Toklo hurts one of my daughter's pups, kill him! Please, Aleu and I need to see what Sierra is up to!"

"Those are more of my kids than his! I'll kill him if I have a suspicion of him hurting them!" Hunter said.

Aleu and Balto left to find Sierra and what she's up to. Steele and Sierra were still talking.

"You do realize that all this, your mother getting raped, the hard life you go through, is because of that wolf-dog, right? Bingo made my life a living hell!"

"It's Balto," Sierra corrected.

"I call him Bingo. If you have a problem with it, leave!"

"Well, what if… some way, I can get you on the sled team?"

"You can't do that. Do don't associate with the humans enough!"

"Yeah, but my uncle is a mail dog!"

Steele remembers Kodi. Well, he remembers all the pups, but he remembers watching Kodi get attacked by that bear a year ago.

"Good ol' Kodi! Can he get me on?"

"I'm sure he can! If I can talk him into it! But I gotta try to talk to Uncle Kodi about this without mom or grandpa knowing!"

"Oh that's easy. We can just sneak into the town and stalk Kodi. Once we got him alone, we can talk him into getting me on the sled team!"

"It's a deal, Steele!"

"I won't terrorize your family anymore!"

"Thank you!"

Sierra nudged Steele. Right at that time, the wrong time, Balto and Aleu caught sight of that. Both were stunned, but Balto was left in disbelief.

"Sierra! She's with… a significantly older guy!"

"Aleu, do you have any clue who that is!?"

Balto now had a death wish.

"Who is it, papa?"

"That, Aleu, is Steele!"

Balto and Aleu came in at the wrong time! And now to you, KodiWolf321


	7. Fallen

Chapter seven: Fallen

Sierra nodded at Steele before she walked off in the cold forest, Sierra thought about what she was doing. She thought that maybe this wasn't the right way to get answers to her father but she knew it was one way or another. As she walked home she thought some was watching her, she thought that maybe it was Steele following her but it wasn't his scent.

It was her grandfathers and her mothers, Sierra turned around to see if anyone was following her but no one was behind her. Sierra then turned back around quickly but then hit her face on a hard fury chest that was well built for running. It was her grandfather and her mother standing in front of her." Oh…hi…a…what are you guys doing all the way out here?" Sierra asked nervously, Balto glared at Sierra then he look at Aleu.

Aleu did the same before she spoke. "I think the real question Sierra, is what are you doing all the way out here?" Aleu said Sierras ears went down as she tried to think on what to say. Sierra then looked at her grandfather keeping her ears down. Balto just glared at her some more, Sierra hoped that they didn't see anything Steele and if they did who knows what would happen.

"I was just going for a walk," Sierra lied, but she knew she had to keep Steele a secret, Balto and Aleu both shook their heads "We Know what you were doing and it was more than going for a walk Sierra," Balto said with serious tone. Great they know, Sierra thought "Why are you talking to Steele?" Aleu asked with anger in her voice.

Sierra took a step back and turned away from a second then she looked back at them. As she looked back at them she tried to fight back to tears forming in her eyes "I…I..I…Just want the truth with my father," Sierra said still fighting back the tears. Aleu sighed the pulled her ears back "Why did you need to know everything, god Sierra your just like him!" Aleu shouted in anger Balto's mouth dropped. Without speaking and without fighting anymore, broke into tears.

Aleu then realized that she said that in anger about Toklo but she didn't mean to make her daughter cry. Aleu took a deep breath and calmed down, "Sierra I…" before Aleu was cut off before could say was sorry "No! leave me alone I don't want to talk to you ever again and If I want to know more about Toklo I can do just that!" Sierra shouted in anger. Sierra then ran passed her grandpa and mother.

Before going any further she stopped about six trees away and shouted "And I will get Steele back his job!" Sierra shouted then she ran away. Shocked on what Aleu just said to her daughter Aleu then began to cry herself. "Papa what am I going to do?" Aleu asked her father with tears rolling down her muzzle. Balto looked at his daughter and nuzzled her "Everything's going to be alright Aleu, she will be fine we just need time to figure this out," Balto explained.

They then stopped nuzzling and Aleu looked up at her father, "You sure?" Aleu asked as her tears started to dry up Balto nodded with smile. Aleu then smiled back then they started walking back to Balto's boat "I hope she will be alright," Aleu added as they walked back to Balto's boat. Over hearing them Talking Steele smiled as he heard them "Oh don't worry bingo, She will be alright trust me," Steele said with and dark chuckle.

**Alright this is that chapter and I have some news about this story and the last one before this one I decided to make this a series. So it goes For the Love of a Daughter, The Sins of My Father, In My Own Words, Unapologetic and Native. So that's the order that it is in and as for who is the main characters for the last three stories in the series is Toby, Max and Jaxson and maybe one for Toklo but that up for the reviewers if they want more. Lol so CaptainROFL737 its up to you now Also check out my new fic The Bully its also collab with Steelefan and if u like his stuff check him out to and check out CaptainROFL737 couldn't make this great sequel without him.**


	8. Keep Ya Head Up

Chapter 8: Keep Ya Head Up

"It's Balto!" Balto said as he heard Steele's voice through the trees.

Balto was watching around for Steele to appear. Finally he did. Balto and Aleu both stood there with a threatening expression.

"What have you done to my daughter!?" Aleu demanded.

"I didn't do anything! Unlike you, I didn't piss her off!" Steele replied.

"Get out of our business!" Balto yelled, "We don't need you here!"

"What did you tell my daughter!?" Aleu continued to interrogate.

"I told her."

"Told her what!?" Balto jumped in.

"Bingo, I told her that her mother was raped! I told her the truth! None of you did!"

Aleu felt even more sorrow as Balto started to rage. Steele was right. Aleu should've told Sierra the truth earlier. But when she tried to, she just ran away. Sierra had gotten to Kodi by now.

"Uncle Kodi! I need to ask you something!"

Sierra ran into the boiler room to see Dingo and Kirby talking anxiously to each other.

"Hey Kirby, Uncle Dingo. Where's Uncle Kodi?"

Dingo and Kirby looked at each other, trying to figure out what to tell her.

"You know how your Uncle Kodi mated with the girl he did?" Kirby said.

"Yeah, what happened?" Sierra asked.

"Well, Ralph wanted that girl, back when Kodi mated with her, and he's been mad ever since. Ralph found the right time to get back at him, and now Kodi is hurt badly. He is at the vet…" Kirby continued.

"Ralph hurt him!? He's still jealous!?" Sierra cried.

"We don't know where he went…" Kirby said.

"If I find him, it'll be him at the vet!" Dingo shouted, "Actually, the vet won't waste his time! Ralph will already be dead! Oh if I find him, he will pay!"

"Oh God! Where is the vet!? I need to talk to him! Er… wait! Where's Dusty!? Where's his pups!?"

"They're at the vet with him! Don't worry!" Kirby said.

"I found a guy that I need to get on the team! I'll be back! Oh God! I gotta tell mom and grandpa!"

Dingo stopped her, "Who needs to join the team? We need one more replacement. I'm not even going to be available all the time!"

"You guys can run a man short, right?" Sierra asked, reluctant to tell the two who she wanted to put on the team.

"No we can't!" Kirby said starting to get frustrated, "Tell us who!"

Sierra knew she had to tell them.

"Do you know grandpa's old enemy?… Your dad's old enemy?"

"Steele? Wait, what!?" Kirby said.

"I know… it's crazy. But that's what I need to talk to Kodi about. I would be able to persuade him easier, then he could persuade you guys to let him join the team. But I guess I might as well talk to the lead dog, the one who's in charge. You're also a man short! He can fill in!"

"But… Steele!? Can we trust him!?" Dingo asked.

"We're having family problems, he's helping us…" Sierra lied, regretting it, "I said in return I'll get him his job back."

"Family problems? You know you can ask your Uncle Dingo! Uncle Yukon will help too!"

Sierra couldn't decide what to do! Go get Steele and bring him in, or check on Kodi!? The small amount of time it takes to check on Kodi shouldn't make much of a difference. She made her way to Kodi. Once she was in, Kodi was happy to see her.

"Hey Sierra!"

"Hey Kodi! I heard the news! Are you ok!?"

"Yeah… I'm fine!"

Kodi wasn't able to talk well or even move. Ralph messed him up pretty bad. Dusty was now scared. Ralph completely ruined his chances at this point. Now they had to track him down and kill him! That wasn't one of Sierra's priorities, however. She had to run back to Balto and Aleu to tell them about Kodi. She also had to tell Steele that she put in a word to the team.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Balto roared.

Steele had confessed that both he told Sierra about Aleu not having pups willingly and the fact that he was responsible for the whole incident.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Aleu joined in with the screaming, "THANKS FOR MAKING MY LIFE WORSE!"

"What, you don't love your pups? Besides, think about how I felt after the serum run!" Steele said.

Balto lunged at Steele. At that same moment, Sierra walked through to see that.

It took me a little while to write. I'm in LA right now, and I've been busy. Now to you, Kodiwolf321


	9. Problems

**Chapter nine: Problems **

Sierra's eye grew wide as she watched her grandfather beat up on Steele, "Grandpa no!" Sierra shouted as she ran over to him and tried to stop them, Aleu then ran in front Sierra trying to block her from her grandfather and Steele. "Let me through," Sierra demanded Aleu still didn't let her go, "I said let me through!" Sierra shouted, Aleu still didn't move.

"You have no right to tell me to move young lady," Aleu growled, Sierra had no patients any more for her mother, Sierra jumped onto Aleu and bit her on the ear; Aleu then yelped in pain and fell to the ground in tears from the great pain that her daughter just caused. Balto stopped fighting Steele and look at his granddaughter as she was fighting her mother.

Balto then pushed still off of him and ran over to Aleu and pushed Sierra off of her. As much as it hurt him to do that, he had to do something. Sierra fell backwards hitting the hard snow, Sierra then stood up and looks at her grandfather then she looked at Steele." Sierra what's gotten into you?" Balto asked in soft voice.

Sierra turned away from her grandfather, "I'm sorry grandpa but I can let you hurt still I need him," Sierra said still looking away from Balto. Steele stood up and started to spit blood from his mouth, "I have to say bingo you really know how fight, other than last time you tried to fight," Steele said with a smile with Blood on the side of his lip.

Balto turned around and glared at him then he looked back at Sierra. "Sierra please, you don't need him for answers about your dad I can tell answers about you dad," Aleu said. Sierra turned and looked at her with tears flowing down her face. "No mom it's too late for that I'm going to do what I need to do without you," Sierra said Aleu heart broke hearing that her daughter didn't need her hurt.

Sierra then walked passed her mother and grandfather walked next to Steele. "Come on I know a place where they won't find us," Sierra whispered into Steele's ear. Sierra then walked passed Steele leading him to secret place; Steele smiled at Balto before leaving him and his daughter behind. Feeling hear broken Aleu wanted to scream as loud as she can but couldn't.

Aleu then tried to run after Sierra and Steele but then Balto stopped her "Papa let me go after to her. She needs me," Aleu demanded Balto still didn't let her though "Aleu maybe she just needs to find herself look you did," Balto said. Aleu didn't want to listen but she knew that her father was right, "Okay," Aleu said with a sigh.

**Inside Balto's Boat**

Hunter sits inside Balto's boat waiting for Aleu and Balto to return with Sierra, he sits with his boys as well waiting for them "don't worry dad I'm sure mom and grandpa will get Sierra back," Max said trying to cheer his father up, Hunter looked up at his son in surprise of the way Max still called him dad. Toklo then walked into the boat.

"Hunter I need to talk to you outside," Toklo said. Hunter glared at Toklo as he walked in but then did as he was told and walked outside with his brother.

"What is it Toklo?" Hunter asked Toklo looked at his little brother "Hunter Where is my daughter?" Toklo asked. Hunter chuckled. "You mean my daughter; you weren't even there when they were all born," Hunter said feeling anger build up. Toklo chuckled, "What's so funny?" Hunter asked Toklo looked at him and smiled.

"Oh nothing it's just that, you weren't there when they were made," Toklo said with a smile Hunter growled at his brother wanting to attack him. "Hey dad. Mom and grandpa are back," Max shouted outside. Before Hunter could say anything, Toklo butted in "Okay son," Toklo shouted back. Hunter glared at Toklo.

Toklo then bumped Hunters shoulders as he walked passed him to get to the boat. Hunter didn't turn to look at his brother he just let him pass, Thoughts raced through his head about his passed life and his brother. He also hoped that Sierra was alright "God please let Sierra be alright," Hunter said to himself "Please let there be no more problems," Hunter said before he walked back into the boat.

As soon as Hunter walked into the boat everyone looked at him "Did you find her?" Hunter asked. Aleu and Balto looked at each other then looked back at Hunter "She with Steele," Balto said Toklo looked at Balto "Wait what? Why is she with him," Toklo asked everyone looked at him. "Is there something you want to tell us?" Balto asked Aleu glared at him.

Toklo swallowed hard before confessing….

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter and well me how are we doing, me and my pal CaptainROFL737 you guys like how everything is changing since For The Love of a Daughter so just leave a review.**


	10. Crooked Ass Wolf

Chapter 10: Crooked Ass Wolf

"Like what?" Toklo asked, "What do you want me to confess?"

"You know what we want you to confess!" Balto yelled.

Hunter had no idea what any of them were talking about.

"Toklo, what is all this?"

"Tell them what you did to me, Toklo!" Aleu commanded.

Toklo's anxiety went redline. Now the father of the female he raped will most likely kill him, and her other mate… his brother with probably join in.

"Damn it!" Toklo said, pacing back and forth with fear on his face.

"What is this, Toklo!?" Balto yelled.

"If you want to know the truth on how the pups were born, I… well, Aleu and I had sex."

"No shit!" Balto yelled, "What happened that day!?"

"Steele told me to do it!"

"DO WHAT!?" Hunter roared.

"I raped Aleu… she wouldn't go, so I made her. That's what she gets!"

The fire in Balto's eyes grew into high hell. Hunter stood there, not surprised at all. He knows Toklo did the whole time. He could sense it. He knows his older brother well.

"You're a crooked ass wolf!" Hunter said.

Balto lunged at Toklo, nothing standing in his way now. Nothing to pull him off.

"Papa! Stop! Get off him! I forgave him!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S HAD THIS COMING FOR A LONG TIME!"

Balto continued to shred Toklo apart, going right to his throat. Before Balto could puncture the jugular, Hunter threw Balto off of Toklo.

"Hunter, what the hell!?"

"He may be a sick scumbag, but he's still my brother! I love him unconditionally!"

Balto got back to his paws and got face to face with Hunter. Balto still had his rage going, and Hunter showed submission.

"He raped Aleu! Your mate, your lover for life! How could you let him just walk free!"

"Because he's my big brother! I love him as much as I love Aleu! And honestly Balto… I tried telling you. I thought you knew…"

The rage flowing through Balto was replaced by the feeling of betrayal."

"What?"

"When I found out Toklo was the father, and the fact that he just left Aleu on her own, I knew exactly what he did. I thought you knew your daughter got raped. I'm sorry."

"What the… you… were you part of this?"

"No! I swear I took no part of this! This is all pure coincidence! I swear!"

Aleu felt betrayed as well. Why didn't Hunter tell her any of this? Was it not important?"

Balto had realized what Toklo said.

"What do you mean Steele told you to!?"

"None of you know Steele was involved in this? He persuaded me to do it. Not that I wouldn't have done it without him, I admit, I still would've but he told me how to easily sneak in and do it."

Aleu and Balto now were in disbelief. Hunter was confused. Who is this Steele guy? He doesn't sound like a good dog.

"That does it! I'm finding him and finishing him once and for all!" Balto declared.

"No, papa! We still need him! Sierra does at least! Leave him!"

"Aleu, do you realize he can rape Sierra? Don't fall for that! He's an evil dog! That crooked ass wolf fell into his lie as well!" Balto said pointing to Toklo.

Aleu felt like Balto was discriminating Steele.

"He hasn't! He won't! He's probably changed!"

"You don't know Steele like I do! He can and will! It's for Sierra's safety!"

"I don't know…"

"We're finding Steele! We have no choice!"

Hunter and Toklo were still confused.

"How dangerous is this guy?" Hunter asked.

"He can lie and fight! Worst combination! We need to get him!" Balto said.

Kodiwolf321 and I have a good surprise coming to you guys! Well dude, you got it, now!


	11. Under the Ice

**Chapter Eleven: Under the Ice**

It took two hours before Sierra and Steele had reached the secret place that Sierra was talking about. "So you come when you sad?" Steele asked as they walked into a cave. Sierra looked behind her and watched Steele try to catch up to her. Sierra then smiled as Steele tried following her to the cave. "Yep this is it," Sierra said as Steele finely walked up behind her.

"So where are we?" Steele asked looking around Sierra then looked at him and smile again "Look up," Sierra said still having her smile, Steele then looked up and saw the morning sky peek through a like glass window of ice. "Whoa," Steele said as the light shined in his face. Steele then looked back down and looked at Sierra face.

The shinning sun reflected off of Sierra's eyes show her light yellow eyes with a touch of blue in the middle just her grandfather Balto. Steele then continued to stare at her eyes till she turned and looked at him. "What?" Sierra asked Steele shook his head. "Uh nothing… uh so what is this place?" Steele asked as he walked around and looked as well.

Sierra walked around with him "Well I found this place when me and my family were playing hide and seek and well I thought it was the greatest come, whenever I sad or happy," Sierra explained. Steele nodded as he continued to look around Sierra then stopped walking. "What was going on between you and my grandpa?" Sierra asked.

Steele stopped having his ears poking right up, "Well long story short me and him had a little history together," Steele said Sierra rolled her eyes "Yes I know he took everything from you and well just get over it…"Sierra said Steele turn and looked at her. "Get over it? That was my life back then I can't just get over it!" Steele raised his voice in anger.

"And that temper isn't going to get you anywhere," Sierra snapped back at Steele, "What temper I don't have a tem…" Steele stopped himself from anything else, Sierra was right he did have a temper and really bad one. Steele knew he should have let Balto go along time but couldn't because of the selfish anger he had inside of him.

Steele then puts his ears down and looks away from Sierra ashamed of he has become and what he has become for the longest time. Sierra felt something warm inside her, she felt sorry for her grandfather's old enemy. Sierra then walked over to him and to try to comfort him. "Hey It's okay I have some good news, the team might really need you," Sierra said with a smile. Steele looked at her with tears going down his muzzle.

"Really?" Steele asked with a sniff Sierra smiled and nodded "Yeah my uncle Dingo has a place for you. It's just that…" Sierra stopped to think before continuing. Steele looked at Sierra "It's just what?" Steele asked Sierra looked down for a moment then looked back up at Steele. "Well it's just that they need to know that they can trust you," Sierra said Steele turned away once more and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sierra asked Steele still cried as she asked him "No one will ever trust me. No one has ever trusted me since the serum run," Steele said Sierra rolled her eyes "Come on you big baby I will help you show my uncle that you can be trusted and besides uncle Kodi always been the best uncle there ever was," Sierra explained.

Steele then smiled for the first time in a long time "You think so?" Steele asked Sierra chuckled "I know so now come on I will take you to my uncle Kodi," Sierra said with a smile. Steele didn't know what to say to her. It was amazing how she really got him back on the team it was only a dream come true. Steele then stood up and walked out of the cave with her.

"By the way where is this cave located?" Steele asked Sierra turned and looked at him "Its an underwater cave its under the ice," Sierra answered Steele raised his eyebrows "Say what?" Steele said as they left the cave.

**Alright so looks likes things going in between them huh? As well with the cave it return but I forgot to tell all of you that chapter 9 was the climax point so that was the halfway point of this story and breaking point is just ahead well CaptainROFL737 ** **it's up to you now **


	12. Heavy in the Game

**Chapter 12: Heavy in the Game**

Steele and Sierra headed back to Nome. The walk took a couple hours, but they were finally back and Steele was excited because he might be able to get his job back. He was worried at the same time though.

"Are you sure they'll let me on the team?"

"They have to! There's no one else that they have that can replace you. They're two down, and they only have Dingo."

"What about the other brother, Yukon?"

"You worry way too much! They'll get you on the team!"

"Alright… I don't know… but I'll keep my trust in you."

They walked into the boiler room. Once the door was open, Steele caught everyone's eye. You know how in the movies when a bad guy walks into a party, and everyone stares and the music rips to a stop? That's pretty much what just happened. Just without music.

"All Steele wants is a job on the sled team," Sierra said.

"Please? Can you guys give me a job?"

Dingo couldn't believe Sierra actually brought Steele.

"Sierra, what are you doing? Why is he here!?"

"Because I want a job on team! Did you not hear me!?" Steele raised his voice.

"Not with that attitude," Kirby said.

Steele growled.

"Calm down, Steele," Sierra said.

Damn it! Steele thought.

"Can we even trust him?" Dusty asked.

Sierra looked at Dusty and glared at her "Of course you can trust him," Sierra said Steele looked at both girls then looked at Kirby. "Look if you don't trust me that's fine but i really need this job," Steele said feeling doubts that he won't get the job.

Sierra turned and looked at her uncle Dingo "Please Uncle Dingo. he really needs this job," Sierra said Dingo glared at Steele knowing that he should let his father's old enemy on the team, but they someone and someone now. "Alright fine he can join but I will keep my eye on you," Dingo stated.

"Thank you!" Steele said.

: He went up to Dingo and hugged him

"Hey, that's a little weird," Dingo said

Sorry I'm taking so long. I'm playing GTA and I have a bounty on me

"Thank you!" Steele said.

He went up to Dingo and hugged him.

"Hey, that's a little weird," Dingo said.

"Sorry! Thanks for letting me on the team! Really!"

"I'm not able to trust you either!" Kirby said.

"Come on, don't rub it in," Sierra said.

Steele brought Sierra outside to talk to her.

"Thank you so much, Sierra!"

Steele hugged her.

"Yeah, no problem, Steele!"

"No, really! You brought me my life back! How can I repay you!?

"You don't have to! It's my honor to help you out!"

Steele still didn't take that as answer "No please insist," Steele said with a smile, Sierra smiled back as she thought on what to ask for. "I want you and my grandfather to get along," Sierra hoping to get a clear answer on that. Steele then lost his smile. Steele then started to think he wanted to do anything for this girl and he wanted to make her happy. Steele then forced another smile and he nodded. "Yeah a... sure I think i can work that out," Steele said Sierra smile glad to get the right answer.

"Thanks, Steele!" Sierra said.

"Yeah no problem… I guess."

"I know you don't want that, but it will be good!"

"Are you sure?"

Sierra already pulled Steele to take him to the boat.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I know my grandpa will want to get things straight!"

"Isn't he still mad at me? Doesn't he know I told your dad to rape your mom?"

"He doesn't know. You don't have to worry."

"I hope you're right!"

She stopped him right there. She looked into his eyes.

"Steele, you can trust me! I would never lie to you, and I know my grandpa well!"

Their eyes remained attached to each other. Steele could believe how beautiful her yellow and blue eyes were. Man, he was becoming attached to her! He slowly inched his head closer to hers.

"Let's get going!" she said.

They headed towards the boat again. Heh, oops, that was awkward, Steele thought.

They walk into the boat with no one inside besides them at least they think its just them. "Grandpa it's me and i have something's to tell you!" Sierra shouted Steele then started to sweat. Aleu, Balto, Hunter and Toklo walk inside the boat Hunter the rushes over to Sierra and nuzzled her.

: "God Sierra where have you been?" Hunter said with a worried voice. Aleu and Balto run over to her as well and nuzzle her. "My baby," Aleu said. Balto nuzzled her the most Toklo stands by and watching them all nuzzle each other. Then he looks up and glares at Steele. "So we meet again old friend," Toklo said still glaring at Steele.

**Alright guys this chapter was done by the both of us so tell us what you guys think on the team work :D**


	13. The Sins of my Father

** Chapter 13: The Sins of my Father**

The room died down and the two old friends looked at each other Sierra stared at the two as they looked at each other. Toklo then cocked his head to the left, "So what do you think you're doing with my daughter," Toklo asked Steele eyes grew wide so did Sierra's. "Look I know you might be mad all of you," Steele said as he looked around the room.

Hunter growled showing teeth, Steele then looking around at everyone then looked back at Toklo. Toklo glared at Steele "Oh were more than mad at you," Toklo said as he started to growl and show teeth. Balto then walked in front of Steele and got in his face "You better not have done anything to my granddaughter," Balto said in his face Sierra then stood up "Grandpa I'm fine he didn't do anything I swear. But he has something to tell," Sierra explained Balto looked at his granddaughter then looked back at Steele.

Balto then sighed then looked into his ice blue eyes "What do you have to say to me Steele?" Balto asked Steele swallowed hard then took a deep breath. "I forgive for what happened back in the serum run," Steele said in a soft voice. Balto looked down and nodded at the same time. "Why should I even your apogee?" Balto asked Steele swallowed hard again.

"Because I want to make things right between us…" Steele said Toklo chuckled "He's lying," Toklo said Balto noticed Steele could be lying. "He's not," said a female voice behind the group. It was Jenna, "Grandma?" Sierra said Jenna nodded as she walked into the boat. "Jenna what are you doing here?" Balto asked as his mate walked up to him.

"I followed them everywhere they went," Jenna said Toklo rolled his eyes Sierra was shocked that her grandmother was following them and they didn't even notice. "She could be lying too," Toklo stated. Balto turned and looked at Toklo and growled at him. "What makes you think I'm lying?" Jenna asked everyone looked at Toklo.

Toklo looked everyone and took a step back "Well why are all of you defending him are," Toklo said taking another step back. "Why do you want to get rid of him so bad?" Sierra asked as she walked forward to her real father "I don't it's that… his the one who told me ripe you mother," Toklo said Steele then growled Sierra pulled her ears back. "Wrong you just some asshole who wanted to get some so bad that you had force it on her and now you have sins for it. Me and my brothers," Sierra said Toklo pulled his ears down and was shocked to hear this.

"Well a…you I love you kids even though it was like that," Toklo said Sierra chuckled "No you don't. but he does," Sierra said looking at Hunter. Hunter then smiled Sierra then looked back at Toklo "He has always loved us as are but you. You just come in our life like nothing happened," Sierra stated Toklo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sierra! Give me a chance! I want to try to be a good father!"

"Too bad! That spot is taken!"

Hunter came up to them, so happy to know that he's loved by these pups. He loves them more than their own father.

"I hate you, Hunter!" Toklo said.

"Hey, everything is coming back and biting you in the ass!" Hunter said.

"I still can't believe you actually did it!" Steele said.

Toklo was on the verge of just running out and giving up.

"Why are you guys teaming up on me!? What did I do!?"

Aleu joined in as well, "YOU DID EVERYTHING! YOU RAPE ME! LEAVE ME ALONE TO RAISE MY KIDS! THEN ONCE THEY'RE FINALLY GROWN UP YOU DECIDE TO COME ALONG AND TRY TO BE A FATHER!"

Toklo didn't feel like dealing with this crap.

"I'm out of here!"

"Toklo, wait!" Hunter said.

As Toklo walked outside Hunter followed "Toklo I said wait," Toklo snapped and turned around and jump on Hunter started tearing him apart. Everyone then ran outside seeing the two brother fighting "Toklo Stop it!" Aleu shouted but the two still were fighting. "Dad!" Sierra shouted in fear that her father would be killed by Toklo.

Toklo and Hunter didn't stop fighting. Toklo then picked up Hunter with his mouth and dropped him on rock making Hunter back bleed. "Now look at you on the ground under my feet. Raider always said you were weak and now I can finish you," Toklo said before taking his paw and about to take off Hunter faces Toklo was pushed off of Hunter by both Balto and Steele.

"You dickhead!" Balto yelled

Hunter slid off the rock and managed to get onto his paws. His vision was blurred and he couldn't walk right, but he couldn't show weakness.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit, Toklo!" Steele said.

"What are you gonna do!? Kill me!?"

"I just might! If you continue to terrorize us!"

"Well, I ain't gonna stop until I get the respect of my kids!"

Sierra got in Tolko's face.

"You lost it all after that! Hunter is a significantly better father than you can ever try to be!"

Toklo shoved Sierra to the ground.

"Don't ever use that tone with me young lady," Toklo shouted then was shoved to the ground by Aleu "Don't ever talk to my child like that," Aleu shouted Toklo just laid there hopeless then he stood up. "Then I guess i just leave but if i see any of and i mean any of you i swear i will kill you," Toklo said then he ran off into the forest.

Balto and Steele both looked at each other and smile "Thanks," Balto said Steele smiled some more "No problem Balto," Steele Balto smiled hearing that Steele finally said his real name. Hunter then fell back into the red snow. Everyone then looked at him then ran over to him.


	14. So Let It Be Written

**Chapter 14: So Let It Be Written**

They all circled Hunter, who lied in his own blood.

"Hunter! Oh God! Are you alright!?" Aleu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Hunter said sounding weak but confident.

"No you're not! You've lost too much blood!" Balto panicked.

"I'll be fine! My wounds aren't so…"

Hunter tried to get up, but he heard a crack in his leg that spread pain all throughout.

"OWW! Damn it!"

"Don't die on me, dad!" Sierra cried, "I love you!"

"I love you too Sierra, but I'm not gonna die!"

Steele dropped next to Hunter. He lost way too much blood. His wounds won't stop bleeding. They are too sufficient.

"Do me a favor an carry me on the boat," Hunter said.

His voice was noticeably fading. Steele and Balto both picked him up and carried him onto the boat. They gently set him down.

"See? The bleeding has died do…"

Hunter's voice came to a sudden stop.

"Hunter! Come on, stay with me!" Balto yelled.

Hunter lifted his head again. His life was going in and out.

"I have no fear!" Hunter said, "I have to accept the fact my time has come!"

"No it hasn't! You're not dying!" Sierra ordered.

"Sierra, come closer!" Hunter said.

Sierra nuzzled up to her father. This is her father! Not that stranger! Toklo isn't anything to her!

"Sierra, I love you! You're my daughter! Just remember… a coward dies a thousand deaths before his actual death. He fears death so much, he might as well be dead. If I were a coward, I would fight. But my time has come. I don't want you letting my life take yours!"

"But… dad… I…"

Hunter felt death around the corner.

"No buts! Don't let this be the last of you. I love you Aleu! I love you, boys! Thank you… for the life you gave me…"

Hunter closed his eyes for the last time. He now lay lifeless. His spirit, up and alive as can be. He took one last look at his sons, daughter, and mate before leaving for Heaven.

"I love you guys!"

Aleu, Sierra, and the three boys were left, mourning their father/mate at his body. Balto and Jenna nudged each other, unable to hold back their tears. Steele was left. Standing weak, tears held back. He's never cared about anyone dying before! Now he's mourning this dog. He couldn't hold back the tears. He ran off the boat, collapsed, then buried his face in the snow.

Steele felt like nothing on the world could be the same and if he could have let go of Balto sooner things would have still be the same now, Hunter not dead and Aleu wouldn't have been riped. but then he wouldn't have met Sierra. Sierra then walked outside of the boat and walked over to him.

Steele then stood from the ground and looked at Sierra. "I'm about everything," Steele said as tears still fell from his face Sierra still had her own tears as well. She then ran up to him and nuzzled him tight Steele nuzzled her back then they broke apart. Steele then looked in her eyes seeing the moons light shine in her eyes "i want to see Toklo die," Sierra said Steele then nodded still having his sadness

Sierra and Steele walked back into the boat in a hurry. Sierra then ran over to her mother in tears. Sierra then pulled her mother aside from everyone in the room, "Sierra I'm so sorry about this I should just told him to leave or something…" Aleu was cut off by Sierra "I'm not mad about but I want to see Toklo pay for what he did," Sierra stated in anger.

Aleu blinked twice feeling tears fall from her face while nodding "Sierra I know this hurts right but we thinking on beating on Toklo," Aleu explained Sierra shook her head feeling more anger build up inside. "No he needs to pay the price for taking my father's life," Sierra said breaking down. Aleu broke down as well while shaking her head.

Balto noticed this and walked over to Aleu and Sierra. Aleu looked to her right seeing her father walking over to them Sierra also noticed this as well and took a step back from her mother as Balto got closer. "So how's everyone doing here," Balto said with crack in his voice. Sierra looked at her grandfather then looked at her mother. Balto then stood by her and nuzzled her, "It's going to be alright sweetheart," Balto said with another crack in his voice.

Sierra felt a tear on her head from her grandfather, she never seen him cry before other than when her mother told her he had cried when she had to leave him to lead the pack a crossed ice two years ago. Sierra then pulled away from her grandfather and looked at him "Toklo need's to pay for what he did," Sierra said with hard swallow at the end.

Balto looked at her in shock, but before answering he had to think before she would run off and do something stupid. "Sierra getting even is not the answer," Balto said Steele looked at him wanting to saying to be on Sierra's side but couldn't say anything. Sierra shook her head. "Grandpa he killed my dad he needs to pay for what he did," Sierra said losing control of her voice.

Before Balto could say anything Steele butted in, "She's right he does need to pay for what he did," Steele added Balto glared at him. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure I was talking to you but I know I was talking to my granddaughter," Balto said Steele snarled. "Look wolf dog the girl needs to do this on her own don't see that her father was just killed not too long ago!" Steele said as his raised his voice.

Balto growled while showing teeth to Steele, "Of course I know that because I was there not too long ago with you! So if I were you I would keep your mouth shut or else!" Balto said raising his voice as well. "Or else what?" Steele asked the two males then got up close to each other "You'll be sorry," Balto said Steele growled then took the first attack at Balto.

**Well another chapter done hope you guys like it see ya next time oh and the next chapter will See who Toklo is teaming up with hahahahahaha**


	15. Don't be gone to long

**Chapter 15: Don't be gone to long**

Steele and Balto fright for two minutes at the most before Jenna broke them up, "Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Jenna shouted getting in between them Balto growled some more but then let it go. Steele did the same then walked away from everyone. Sierra followed him outside, "Look Steele that had to happen with my grandfather," Sierra said Steele looked at her coldly.

Sierra then took one step back. "Look I need your help to take Toklo for what he did and you know it's true," Sierra said Steele turned away from her and lowered his head. Sierra then took a few steps back.

"All I ask is that you help me," Sierra said.

Steele really wanted to, but it would piss off Balto. Toklo is an assbag. He does need to pay for what he did to Hunter.

"I'll help you, Sierra. I want to kill Toklo, he needs to pay!"

Sierra looked back at Steele and nudged him, "Thank you!"

Steele nudged back, "What about your grandpa? How will he feel?"

"I know him well enough, he'll probably end up tagging along."

They both joined the others on Balto's boat

Balto eyed Steele as they walked in, Steele did the same but still walked on passed him. "I think everyone should just get some sleep and well talk about this in the morning," Balto ordered everyone looked at him then nodded. After everyone was asleep Steele and Sierra headed out to have Find Toklo. "Alright I think I have his scent," Sierra said. Steele nodded.

Steele and Sierra then headed north to find Toklo. Thoughts raced through Steele's head he started to think about Hunter and his death and Sierra and what she was going through. "So What are you going to do with Toklo?" Steele asked Sierra didn't look at him she just walked on. "You know what I'm going to do," Sierra said still not facing him.

Steele mind raced with thoughts about Sierra and Hunter dying. The world seemed dead to him like it did four years ago when Balto stole Steele's fame and Fortune. But he still had his feelings for sierra. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Steele asked Sierra then stopped walking but didn't like at him. She then looked up to the sky and felt a tear fall from her muzzle.

Steele then looked at her then forgot about his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Steele asked Sierra looked at him and smiled "Yeah I'm fine I just know that my dad's in a better place," Sierra said softly Steele smiled at her soft words. Sierra then lost her smile but got closer to him. Steele did the same and

Thoughts race though their minds, along with mixed emotions for each other sadness, happiness, love. Sierra then nuzzled Steele and Steele nuzzled her back, then a noise came from behind them by a tree. "Maybe I should go look," Sierra offered taking a few steps forward but Steele stopped her "No I will go see," Steele with a strong voice. Sierra watched Steele as he walked over by the tree to find the person making to noise.

Steele looked behind the tree to find Sierra little brother Toby. Steele then turned and looked at Sierra who was sitting in her place where Steele left her. "Looks like we have a little spy," Steele said Sierra cocked her head to the right in confusion. Sierra then looked over behind the tree to see her kid brother.

"Toby what are you doing here?" Sierra asked shocked that her brother followed her. Toby stood up from where he was laying and sighed "Look Sierra I came to help," Toby confessed Sierra sighed and shook her head. "No Toby I won't let you do this," Sierra said getting closer to her brother. Toby took one step to his sister face.

"You can't stop me!" Toby said in his sister face. Sierra growled showing teeth Toby then backed down. "Look sis I don't want to lose you to Toklo," Toby said with a crack in his voice. Sierra stopped growling and put don't ears "I'm sorry Toby. But this is something that I have to do and only I can set things right," Sierra explained.

Toby then looked at Steele. And Steele nodded at him knowing that his sister was right. Toby then looked back at Sierra and nodded "Alright… be safe Sierra I love you," Toby said then nuzzled his sister. "I love you too little brother," Sierra nuzzling him back. Before leaving his sister Toby stopped and turned back and looked at his sister.

"Hey Sierra!" Toby shouted Sierra stopped walking and turned and looked at her brother. "Yeah?" Sierra replied. "Don't let revenge take over mind!" Toby shouted. Sierra looked down and thought for a moment. She then looked up and looked at her brother and nodded. Toby smiled "And don't be gone too long!" Toby shouted out to her.

Sierra smile as the wind brushed on her tan brown fur. "I won't!" Sierra shouted back Toby smiled before leaving his sister. Sierra chuckled as her brother walked on. After he was out of sight Sierra turned and started walk north with Steele. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Steele asked Sierra turned to Steele. "I'm sure," Sierra said with her brother's words replaying in the back of her mind "Don't let revenge take over mind."

**Alright guys that's it for this chapter the next chapter will tell Toklo has been during this time period and also I something pretty cool for the ending of this story I'm going to let you choose what happens for the end. The chapter before then ending you guys get to choose what happens next so like at the chapter before the ending I will count on the reviews who say yes this should happen or no this should not happen so most yes's or no's will win.**

**P.S the ending who is chosen will change the history for the third story in the series **


	16. Bis Der Tod Euch Scheidet

Chapter 16: Bis Der Tod Euch Scheidet

**This chapter contains sexual activity viewer discretion is advised**

Steele and Sierra headed out as Toby headed back. "Don't let revenge take over your mind." But she needed revenge. She needed to avenge Hunter, who is more of a father than Toklo could ever be.

"Where are we headed, Sierra?" Steele asked.

"We gotta stop at the ice cave first. I need to do something."

Meanwhile, Toklo had met up with a wolf he had known for a while. He's known this wolf since he was a teen.

"How are you doing, Niju?" Toklo asked.

"Not bad. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm in some serious shit right now!"

"What happened?"

"I killed my brother!"

Niju eyes got wide "Why in the hell would you do that for?" Niju asked Toklo looked at him with anger but didn't take it out on him "He took my family away from me," Toklo said feeling more anger build up inside of him. Niju nodded "So what are you going to do now?" Niju asked. Feeling too much anger inside him, he finally let it out. "I'm going to kill Aleu," Toklo said as his voice felt dead and dark to Niju.

"Why are you going to kill her? Same reason you killed Hunter?"

"I've just about had it! I'm going to kill Sierra right after she witnessed me kill her mother!"

"You can't do this on your own!"

"You're right! I need your help."

Niju immediately back away. He was not going to get in this!

"No, no, no! I'm not helping you! I'm sorry, but I can't just kill a dog!"

"Yes you can, Niju! I need your help!"

Niju started to walk away. Toklo jumped in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Raider yelled.

Raider smacked Toklo onto his back. Hunter stood there not daring to anything.

"You raped her, Toklo! You got what was coming to you! You put this on yourself!"

Toklo just became even more angered. He tackled Niju and held him to the ground.

"Get off me! Let me go!"

"You better show me some respect!" Raider yelled.

Raider had Toklo pinned to the ground.

"I'm sorry dad! Let me go!"

"You can use please!"

Raider threw Toklo into a wall

As Toklo hit the wall he hit his head. Feel a sharp pain in the back of his head he saw Niju walk his way. "What's going on?" Toklo asked as his eyes started adjust to clear vision. Niju shook his head as he looked at his best friend. "If I help you kill Aleu, will u leave me alone after words?" Niju asked. Toklo looked at him and smile "Yes, yes of course," Toklo replied with a evil smile.

[9:23:53 PM] Uriah Stivers: Meanwhile, Sierra and Steele were in the cave.

"How are you feeling, Sierra?" Steele asked.

"Oh, just fine!" Sierra replied.

"Do you know where to find Toklo? Remember, I am here to help!"

Sierra slowly approached Steele.

"I'm not entirely sure where to find him. But that's not what I need help with!"

"You do have a better sense of direction than I do. You just need help taking him out, right?"

"Not at the moment! There's only one thing I want help with."

Steele was a little confused. He started to walk away from Sierra to try to assess what to do. Having her in his face took his thinking away. She was so beautiful! She's so young and brave! She's so… Steele, what are you thinking? Steele thought to himself.

"Steele, I need you! I want you!"

"Sierra, are you…"

Steele then realized something… she's turned on! So is he! She approached him. Steele approached her.

"I need you for this job! Only you! No one else!" Sierra said.

"But, how would your mother and grandpa feel? Wouldn't…"

"They don't need to know at the moment! They'll know later! When I have your pups!"

"What about our age?"

"That doesn't mean anything! I want you!"

Sierra threw Steele onto his back. She got on top of him, and got the rocket to deploy.

"Sierra… you're serious?"

"Yes, Steele! I love you!"

"Then allow me!"

Steele rolled himself and Sierra around, and she was now on her back. He entered her.

"OH! STEELE!"

He immediately put the excavator to work, striking gold on every load. Sierra's body was locked up from the pleasure. She got the perfect view of not just Steele's face, but his whole body. Oh he was sexy! His big fluffy body rubbing against hers made everything better.

Steele couldn't control his tongue. He was licking all over her face, neck, and chest. Steele could feel the climax coming. So could Sierra. He put more power to each stroke.

"AAOOHH! STEELE! DON'T STOP!"

Steele's panting in Sierra ear indicated he was about to wear out. Not now! Sierra threw him back on the bottom, delaying the launch, but not stopping it.

"Sierra! I… I had it for…"

Sierra pulled the drain plug, and out came Steele's seed. Sierra wasn't getting enough, he threw her back on the bottom and gave it full throttle. When they thought things couldn't go wrong, they heard a yell of horror from the cave entrance.

They looked over to see Balto standing at the entrance.


	17. Against it All

**Chapter 17: Against it All**

Balto's eyes grew wide as he saw his granddaughter mating with his enemy. "Get off her!" Balto shouted with rage. Steele jumped off of Sierra with his hear racing. Balto ran towards Steele with fire in his eyes. Sierra ran in front of Steele before her grandfather got a hold of Steele. "Sierra got out of the way, Steele needs to pay for raping you," Balto said while showing teeth and growling.

Sierra shook her head "He didn't rape me… I wanted this," Sierra said with a soft tone. Balto lowered his ears and stopped growling and looked at his granddaughter. "What why… why with him?" Balto asked feeling his heart about to explode with hurt and betrayal. Sierra lowered her ears and looked down away from her grandfather.

"Because I love him," Sierra replied Balto's heart broke as tears started to form is his eye lids. "Oh… then… I… I… I guess I will let you be then," Balto said calmly but his voice faded with sadness. Balto turned to the entrance and started walking without a word. "Grandpa," Sierra said but there was no answer. "Grandpa!" Sierra said a little but still no answer. "Balto!" She shouted but had stepped out of the underground cave.

Toklo and Niju sit inside Niju's cave. "So what has Aleu been up to since I last saw her?" Niju asked Toklo looked at Niju. "A bitch that's what leaving me for my brother that's what," Toklo snapped. Niju shook his head "I know that part but what has she been up to? Why did she leave the pack?" Niju asked Toklo huffed. "She left because of me, she told me everything was hopeless because she was pregnant," Toklo said feeling anger inside.

Niju chucked Toklo looked at him again. "What so funny?" Toklo asked Niju looked at him "I knew she wouldn't be able to run the pack," Niju said with another chuckle. Toklo smiled. " I didn't think so either," Toklo replied with an evil smile on his face. "So what's are plan to kill her?" Niju asked Toklo lost his smile and stood up. "Aleu's mine, you just have to hold her down for me," Toklo said as his smile came back to life.

Balto walks in the cold snow storm with the bright full moon being his light. Thoughts raced in his head as he remember when he first saw his grandchildren**. (Flashback) **"I can't wait to show how to run" Balto said with smile on his face. Jenna looked at him and smile. "We're proud grandparents," Jenna said as she nuzzled her mate. Balto and Jenna both watched their grandchildren, "I will never let anything bad happen to them…." Balto said with a warm smile

**(End of flashback) **

Balto turns his head seeing the cave fading away as snow darkened the forest around him. Balto knows what he should do. Run back and force her to come back but he knew she was old enough to make her own choices. Balto then turned around and started to head home and tell Aleu what had happened.

Sierra and Steele lay next to each other sleeping trying to keep warm. Sierra wakes up in cold sweat, Sierra then turns to see Steele sleeping. Sierra then smiles and stands up trying not to wake Steele up. As she stands up and quietly walks out of the cave and walked to the lake witch is frozen over by Ice. "Sierra!" a female voice shouted behind her.

Sierra turned to see her mother running to her. "Mom?" Sierra asked confused. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Aleu shouted as she got face to face with her daughter. "I know what you're thinking but I love him." Sierra confessed Aleu pulled her ears back in anger. "I know but how can you love…" Aleu cuts herself off smelling something in the air. "Mom what is it?" Sierra asked as she looked around.

"He's here and he's with someone, "Aleu said as she looked around for Toklo. "Toklo's here?" Sierra asked as she tried to spot him. Aleu looked at Sierra "Sierra I need you to go back in the cave, okay sweetheart?" Aleu said staying alert. Sierra shook her head "I'm leaving you with him alone," Sierra pleaded. Before Aleu could say anything Toklo and Niju came out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Toklo said as they walked out of the darkness. Aleu turned and looked at Toklo and Niju and started to growl and show teeth. "I'm not here to fight, well maybe a little," Toklo said with a chuckle. "You stay away from her you bastard!" Sierra shouted Niju laughed. "We will as soon as she's dead, Aleu I knew I shouted have led the pack back no you had to trust Nava," Niju said with anger in his voice.

Sierra then started to growl. "Let the games began," Toklo said as he pulled the first attack on Aleu by jumping on her. Niju did the same thing but only on Sierra. Both wolf and wolf dog started to fight. Niju bit Sierras paw making her yelp in pain. Sierra then fell to the snowy ground seeing some blood next to her paw.

Sierra look at her mother still fight Toklo. "You're mine this time," Toklo said while fighting Toklo Aleu growled and went forward trying to bite Toklo's neck but failed. Toklo bite her neck and picked her up and through on the lake. "MOM!" Sierra shouted as tried to get but Niju held her down with all his force. Niju smile evilly as he pushed more weight on her.

Niju then was pushed off by Steele. Steele growled and showed teeth. Niju stood back up and looked at Steele and smiled. "Oh Sierra never knew you had a friend with ya," Niju said with ac chuckled. Steele then jumped on Niju making them roll down the hill. Sierra then stood up and limped over to her mother.

Aleu sled around the ice as Toklo took a few steps on the ice getting closer to her. "Don't worry Aleu I will take good care of our children once your dead, " Toklo said with a dark smile. Aleu tired to stand but couldn't because of the sharp pain in her neck and paws. "Mom!" Sierra shouted as she stepped onto the ice.

A crack sound came from Sierra as she walked onto the ice Toklo turned and looked at her. "Don't worry Sierra I will save your mother maybe," Toklo said with a dark laugh. Sierra couldn't take it no more. She then ran forward making the ice break down into the underground cave and the water rushing inside.

Sierra ran up to Toklo and pushed him out of the way closer to the ice breaking. Sierra hurried to help her mother up and guided to the bank of the lake. As for Toklo he struggled to get back on his feet but once he got up it was too late he hung from the ledge heading into the hole filling up with water. Sierra then walked towards him. "Sierra wait," Aleu said weakly "Don't worry mom I know what I'm doing," Sierra said as she continued to over to Toklo.

Sierra was right next to Toklo watching him trying to hold on. "Sierra help me please help me," Toklo cried. Sierra looked at him and started to think on what she should do….

**Alright guys remember a few chapters back where I told you guys can have a choice on what the ending should go? Well now it's time, what should happen should Sierra let Toklo live or die? Leave what you think should happen and the next chapter will be the ending and remember what ending you guys choose will change the fate of what will happen in the third story in the series.**

**So if most say he should die he dies and if most say he lives he lives so just say what you think should happen in the review and will see what happens :D **


	18. the closing chapter

**Chapter 18: The closing Chapter **

**And the winner is that he lives 3 said he should die and 18 said he should live but don't worry for those who wanted him to die there will be an "Alternate Ending" to see what would have happen if Sierra killed him**

Sierra looked at Toklo as a tear fell from her muzzle. Losing time she thought her final thought before the ice broke. The ice that was holding Toklo started to crack. Sierra then grabbed Toklo's neck with her mouth and pulled him up and over the breaking ice. With that the rest of the ice fell into the dark hole that was filling with ice cold water.

Toklo started to breathe hard as he looked away from Sierra. Sierra looked at him forgivingly, after Toklo took his time with his breathing. Toklo then stood up and looked at Sierra. "I know I asked you to help me. But why did you?" Toklo asked. Sierra stood there for second then step forward to get to her mother and help her up.

"A wise wolf dog once told me that revenge is not the answer to relive the pain," Sierra explained as she helped her mother up. Toklo nodded. Sierra then looked at her mother and nuzzled her. "I also thought that maybe you would change your ways if I let you go," Sierra said Toklo raised one eye brown. "What do you mean?" Toklo asked Sierra looked to the ground then looked back up at him. "I want you to leave and never come back," Sierra said.

Toklo started to feel tears fall from his muzzle. "Yeah I think that's best," Toklo said looking away from Sierra and Aleu. Steele walked up the hill and stood by Sierra. "What happened to Niju?" Toklo asked looking at Steele. "He ran off. If wanted someone to team up with then pick someone who is willing to back up you up," Steele explained Toklo nodded "Well I guess this is it huh?" Toklo said Sierra nodded.

Toklo nodded the turned around and walked off into the darkness of the forest. Sierra look down then looked to her mother who was smiling at her "That was the most grown up thing that you have done," Aleu said still having her smile. Sierra smiled back at her. "Thanks mom," Sierra said as she nuzzled her.

Balto sits in his boat worrying about his daughter and granddaughter. "Don't worry grandpa they will be back soon," Toby said as he lays next to his grandfather. Balto then looked at Toby and smile "I'm glad you think so," Balto said patting him on head with his paw. The sun starts to rise with the snowy ground lighting up.

Toby looks out the window seeing his mother, sister and Steele. "Grandpa their back!" Toby shouted. Balto peered up right away as he stood up in lighting speed. Balto rushed outside. He saw Aleu, Sierra and Steele walking to the boat. Balto smile then ran after them. "Aleu, Sierra!" Balto said as he ran up to them and started nuzzling them.

Sierra and Aleu nuzzled him back as Steele sits in the background watching Balto's family be happy. Steele then turns around and starts walking away. Balto notices and runs up to him. "Steele wait," Steele was shocked that Balto called his name. Steele then turned around to see Balto running his way.

"You called?" Steele asked Balto smiled "Where do think you're going?" Balto asked Steele cocked his head to the right in confusing "I didn't think you wanted me around?" Steele said Balto shook his head "No you kept my granddaughter safe and I'm thankful for that," Balto explained. Steele smiled. "Welcome home," Balto said Steele nodded then they both walked back to the boat. Sierra walked up to Steele and nuzzled him.

Sierra then looked at her grandfather and started to cry. "Thank you Grandpa for always being there for me," Sierra said while nuzzling him. Balto nuzzled her back "It's alright sweetheart it's going to be alright," Balto said feeling a tear from his muzzle. Fresh snow started to fall from the sky as the family walked back to the boat.

Finally the peace between both wolf and dog came into place as Balto and Steele had become friends and Sierra and Steele shared four wolf dog puppies and things seemed to normal for once in their life time. But what they didn't know was that a new threat will try to take over their lives once more.

**Six Weeks Later…**

Kodi sits in the vet's office over anther fight with Ralph. A hyper Terrier rushes inside the vet office hold a rolled up piece of paper in his mouth. "Kodi, Kodi, Kodi!" The hyper Terrier said as he ran inside. Kodi turns his to the right seeing the Terrier standing in front of him. "What's up?" Kodi asked. The Terrier dropped the rolled up piece of paper that he was holding in his mouth.

The paper then un rolled itself and Kodi's eye grew wide. "Is that Toby?" Kodi asked the Terrier nodded Kodi couldn't believe his eyes "Why is he in the paper?" Kodi asked. The Terrier looked up at Kodi. "The humans say he's been stealing most of all the meat in town and biting some teenagers around town.

The vet walked out of the back room and started talking to the office lady. Kodi watched the vet talk to her then he looked back at the Terrier. "This can't be right my nephew wouldn't do anything like that," Kodi said the Terrier shook his head "There are others things too," Terrier added. The vet then walked over to Kodi. "What other things?" Kodi asked standing up the Terrier took a step back as Kodi took a step forward.

"What others things!?" Kodi shouted in anger the terrier took another step back as the vet picked up Kodi. Kodi struggled to break free from the vet. "I will get answers I will find out who is doing this my nephew I know Toby wouldn't do anything like!" Kodi barked. The terrier ran over to corner scared over Kodi's anger.

"I will prove this Town wrong!" Kodi shouted as the vet's door closed him off from the world. With the door closed all anyone could hear a yelp from Kodi to silence him off….

_**Alright that's it my friends the closing chapter and in any means the reason that this Chapter is called The closing chapter is because it's the final chapter of Toklo and Aleu and so Toklo will return to give some answers to the next chapter of this series. As for where the next chapter in this series will take you is a ride. CaptainROFL737 will also return for the third in the series.**_

_**And so I just want to thank you all of another great story and well the next will be a ride I promise you that! Will till next time….**_


End file.
